callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Handgun
(which include pistols and revolvers and are also referred to as side arms) are a type of secondary weapon in the ''Call of Duty'' series. Handguns usually have moderate stopping power and are able to pull off many shots in quick succession. Lower caliber handguns usually have higher magazine capacities, while the higher caliber handguns are louder, have more recoil and a smaller magazine capacity. In general, semi-auto pistols are less powerful than revolvers. Compared to other weapons, handguns can be drawn the fastest, and switching to a sidearm is always faster than reloading. When aiming down the sights they have the fastest ADS time, have no zoom, and they retain full "look/aim" movement speed when doing so. However, handguns have moderate damage (if it's a revolver) and sometimes low if it's a pistol with a magazine (such as the M1911) outside of their usually short ranges. The low magazine size and semi-automatic nature limits them to ADS outside of point-blank ranges. Since their hipfire spread tends to be relatively poor, the user will often find him/herself running out of ammunition should they attempt to kill an enemy without aiming. Additionally, players cannot simply "sweep" the crosshairs over an opponent while continuously holding down the trigger and expect a kill, as every shot must be fired manually. There are some exceptions to this though, which include handguns with a high rate of fire combined with high magazine capacity. In Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive and Call of Duty 2, handgun secondaries still had a degree of inaccuracy when aiming down the sights, which made them harder to use at long range combat. List of Handguns in the Call of Duty Series ''Call of Duty'' and Call of Duty: United Offensive '' CoD1 Weapon Colt45.png|Colt .45 Luger menu icon CoD1.png|Luger Tokarev TT-33 Third Person BO.png|TT-33 (UO Only) Webley Mk IV Revolver Third Person CoD2.png|Webley (UO Only) '' ''Call of Duty 2 '' CoD1 Weapon Colt45.png|Colt .45 Luger menu icon CoD1.png|Luger Tokarev TT-33 Third Person BO.png|TT-30 Webley Mk IV Revolver Third Person CoD2.png|Webley '' Call of Duty 3 *Colt .45 *Walther P38 Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition '' M9 menu icon CoD4.png|M9 USP.45 menu icon CoD4.png|USP .45 M1911 menu icon CoD4.png|M1911 Desert Eagle menu icon CoD4.png|Desert Eagle '' [[Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS)]] M9 third person MWDS.png|M9 Call of Duty: World at War '' M1911 menu icon WaW.png|Colt M1911 Nambu menu icon WaW.png|Nambu Walther P-38 menu icon WaW.png|Walther P38 TT-33 menu icon WaW.png|Tokarev TT-33 .357 Magnum menu icon WaW.png|.357 Magnum (Multiplayer and Zombies Only) '' [[Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)]] *M1911 *Webley *Luger *Nambu *Tokarev TT-33 ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '' USP .45 menu icon MW2.png|USP .45 .44 Magnum menu icon MW2.png|.44 Magnum M9 menu icon MW2.png|M9 Desert Eagle menu icon MW2.png|Desert Eagle M1911 3rd person MW2.png|M1911 (Campaign Only) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized '' USP.45 Inventory Icon MW Mobilized.jpg|USP .45 M9 Inventory Icon MW Mobilized.jpg|M9 '' Modern Warfare 2: Ghost '' Browning HP Menu Icon BOII.png|Browning HP '' Call of Duty: Black Ops '' ASP menu icon BO.png|ASP Makarov menu icon BO.png|Makarov ELITE M1911.png|M1911 Python menu icon BO.png|Python CZ75 menu icon BO.png|CZ75 Tokarev TT-33 Third Person BO.png|TT-33 (Campaign Only) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 '' USP .45 menu icon MW3.png|USP .45 P99 menu icon MW3.png|P99 MP412 menu icon MW3.png|MP412 .44 Magnum menu icon MW3.png|.44 Magnum Five Seven menu icon MW3.png|Five Seven Desert Eagle CaC.png|Desert Eagle M1911 menu icon CoD4.png|M1911 (Campaign Only) M9 menu icon MW2.png|M9 (Campaign and Spec Ops Only) '' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance '' M9 MW3DS Icon.jpg|M9 Desert Eagle Inventory Icon MW3DS.png|Desert Eagle USP 45 icon.PNG|USP .45 '' Call of Duty: Black Ops II '' Five-seven Menu Icon BOII.png|Five-Seven Tac-45 Menu Icon BOII.png|Tac-45 B23R Menu Icon BOII.png|B23R Executioner Menu Icon BOII.png|Executioner KAP-40 Menu Icon BOII.png|KAP-40 Makarov Menu Icon BOII.png|Makarov (Campaign Only) Browning HP Menu Icon BOII.png|Browning HP (Campaign Only) M1911 menu icon BOII.png|M1911 (Campaign and Zombies Only) Python Menu Icon BOII.png|Python (Zombies Only) Remington New Model Army menu icon BOII.png|Remington New Model Army (Zombies Only) Mauser C96 menu icon BOII.png|Mauser C96 (Zombies Only) '' Call of Duty Online '' .44 Magnum menu icon CoDO.png|.44 Magnum Beretta M9 icon CoDO.png|Beretta M9 Desert Eagle icon CoDO.png|Desert Eagle MK1911 menu icon CoDO.png|MK1911 USPT.45 icon CoDO.png|USPT.45 '' Call of Duty: Ghosts '' P226 model CoDG.png|P226 MP-443 Grach Menu Icon CoDG.png|MP-443 Grach .44 Magnum model CoDG.png|.44 Magnum M9A1 model CoDG.png|M9A1 PDW Menu Icon CoDG.png|PDW '' Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare In ''Advanced Warfare, the class is referred to as pistols. '' Atlas 45 menu icon AW.png|Atlas 45 RW1 menu icon AW.png|RW1 MP443 Grach menu icon AW.png|MP443 Grach PDW menu icon AW.png|PDW M1 Irons menu icon AW.png|M1 Irons (Added via Update; Categorized as Special) '' ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III'' '' Annihilator Iron Sights BO3.png|Annihilator '' Sounds Pistol Sounds Trivia *Tactical Knife kills do not count towards the prestige challenges, but they do count for the marksman challenges. Category:Weapon Types